Her Happiness Floated Like Waves of Ocean
by articcat621
Summary: Oliver surprises Hermione for their anniversary.


A/N: This was originally written for the summer wishlist event 2016 at rarepairshorts on LJ (lots of good fic there, look it up!) Many thanks to Krazyredhead0317 for being my wonderful beta. themightyflynn, I hope you enjoy this! xx

Prompter/Prompt: TheMightyFlynn, outdoor sex.

Warnings: nonexplicit sexual content

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 _Her Happiness Floated Like Waves of Ocean_

Hermione giggled as Oliver led her to their anniversary surprise. "Are we almost there?" His large, calloused hands were over her eyes, preventing her from telling where they were going.

"Almost," Oliver promised. He steered her to the left slightly before stopping. "Where do you think we are, love?"

Hermione nibbled her lower lip as she tried to figure it out. "Oh!" She smiled, smelling the sea salt air and hearing the waves crashing upon the beach. "Are we at the beach?"

Oliver removed his hands from her eyes, an excited grin on his face. "Surprise!" He looked at her eagerly.

She looked around in awe at the beautiful sight before her. The two of them were standing on a beach. There was no one else in sight for as far as she could see. In front of them, a small blanket was laid out with a spread of food and wine waiting for them. There was a slight wind and some clouds, but Hermione thought it couldn't be more perfect. "Oliver," she murmured, turning to face her husband. "Thank you!"

"You like it?" he asked, a light pink tinge to his cheeks letting her knew that he was nervous.

"It's perfect." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss eagerly, putting his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body. She let out a moan, grinding her hips against his slightly.

With a soft chuckle, Oliver pulled away slightly. "Not yet, lass, why don't we have something to eat first?"

Hermione pretended to pout, wanting nothing more than to remove his clothing right at that moment, but she nodded. He did go through all that work to set the blanket up.

Oliver led her to the blanket, where they each took a seat. He poured them each as glass of wine while Hermione helped herself to some grapes. She accepted the glass, giving her husband a warm smile. "Happy anniversary," she said, clinking her glass against his softly.

"Happy anniversary, love." Oliver kissed her quickly before they each sipped at their wine.

"Oh, this is delicious," Hermione commented in surprise. "So sweet!" She eagerly took another sip.

"Aye, it's from Zabini. He purchased a new vineyard in Italy and shipped me a bottle as a favour." Oliver chuckled.

Hermione arched a brow. "I didn't know you two still talked." Oliver and Blaise had formed a tentative sort of friendship when Blaise had started dating one of the coaches of Puddelmere United. The relationship didn't last very long as Blaise ended up moving back to Italy. She was pleased to find out the two still communicated.

"We exchange owls," Oliver replied. "He's doing well."

Hermione smiled, picking up a small piece of cheese. "Well, tell him thank you very much because this wine is delicious. I'll be ready for another glass before you know it!" she giggled.

Oliver picked up a grape, popping it into his mouth. "Mmm, these are so juicy."

"All of the food is so good," she murmured in appreciation before finishing her glass of wine. "This was a really sweet idea."

He filled her glass once more. "I figured spending some time alone would be good before I head out for the next few matches. Will you be coming to any of them?"

"I'm going to try to make it to the game against the Chudley Canons so I can see you and Ron play against each other," Hermione told him. "I'm not sure about the other two, but I'll try." With her work schedule as a Healer for St. Mungo's, Hermione sometime had difficulty getting time off.

"It's all right if you can't, lass, I know you're busy," Oliver told her.

She peered into his brown eyes. "You know I love to be there to support you, though."

"I know." Oliver kissed her. "And I appreciate you for that. I'm a lucky wizard to have such a sexy wife that puts up with my chaotic work schedule."

Hermione smiled at him in understanding. "You know my work schedule is just as chaotic."

"Aye, but we make it work."

"Yes, we do." She helped herself to some more food as Oliver had prepared quite the spread. There was fruit, vegetables, cheeses, breads… and more. She didn't know where to begin.

* * *

As they finished eating, Hermione set down her glass and gazed affectionately at Oliver. "You know, Ollie, we're all alone here." She batted her lashes at him flirtatiously.

"Aye, love, we are." He smirked at her, seeing the familiar gaze of passion in her eyes. "What were you thinking?"

She placed her hand on his leg, rubbing it before sliding it up to rub the slight bulge that was showing through his jeans. "I was thinking we could have a little fun."

"You know I love fun," Oliver replied, his voice husky. "Just as much as I love you."

Hermione giggled, moving herself and sitting in his lap, facing him. She rubbed her nose against his, smiling. "I love you, too." She was truly lucky to have captured the heart of such an incredible wizard. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him fervently as she ground herself against him.

Oliver slipped his hands beneath her shirt, caressing her sides before he hastily began to remove her clothing. Hermione moaned before assisting in the removal of their clothes.

The two of them spent the remainder of their evening making love on the beach, celebrating their one-year anniversary.


End file.
